1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to modified polyphenol binder compositions and methods for making and using same. More particularly, such embodiments relate to modified polyphenol binder compositions for making composite lignocellulose containing products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production of lignocellulose containing products requires an adhesive or binder to bond the discrete, particulates, fibers, veneers, or other substrates to one another. Typical lignocellulose containing composite products include particleboard, fiberboard, plywood, and the like. Conventional binders used in the production of these products frequently contain formaldehyde based resins such as urea-formaldehyde (“UF”), melamine-formaldehyde (“MF”), and phenol-formaldehyde (“PF”) binders. While these formaldehyde based resins produce finished products having desirable properties, such as strength, these binders also release formaldehyde into the environment during the production of the binder, curing of the binder/lignocellulose containing product, as well as, from the final product made using the binder.
Various techniques have been used to reduce the amount of formaldehyde released from formaldehyde based resins. For example, the addition of formaldehyde scavengers to the resin and/or various modifications to the particular synthesis steps used to make the formaldehyde based resin, such as the addition of urea as a reactant late in the binder synthesis, are often used in an attempt to reduce formaldehyde emission. These attempts to reduce formaldehyde emission, however, are accompanied with undesirable effects such as longer cure time, reduced resin shelf-life, reduced product strength, reduced tolerance for processing variations, and/or inferior moisture resistance.
There is a need, therefore, for improved binder compositions for making composite lignocellulose containing products having reduced or no formaldehyde emission.